


Their Biggest Journey yet

by hidekins



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/F, Jouto-chihou | Johto, Pokemon AU, Will add more tags/characters/ships as they appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidekins/pseuds/hidekins
Summary: Welcome to the Johto region, where plenty of friends, vistas, strong rivals and plenty of Pokemon are waiting to be discovered. Honoka, Umi and Kotori embark on their journey as Pokemon trainers, with one goal: the top of the Pokemon League. Fun experiences, difficult experiences, there's so much waiting for them! Dreams! Adventure! That's the world of Pokémon!





	1. Prologue

“ _ Ruff ruff! _ ”

“Okay okay, I’m up!” Honoka tried to block her face from the relentless licking assault from the Rockruff on top of her. Sitting up, she ruffled the puppy’s head, who happily barked in response. “Oh yeah, you love that don’t you, you crazy mutt,” Honoka giggled as Rockruff pressed its head on her palms and laid down on its back.

“You never wake up if Rockruff doesn’t barge into you room, do you onee-chan,” Yukiho interrupted the petting session.

“Yukiho! Good morning,” Honoka beamed her little sister a smile as she rubbed the Pokemon’s tummy. “Well, it’s a good thing you always let him in, then! I’d always be tardy if it weren’t for you.”

“Well, don’t thank me now because you’re already on the clock,” Yukiho frowned and walked away. “Mom! Onee-chan’s up!” Honoka could hear her yell.

“Yukiho’s right, today’s the big day, Rockruff!” Honoka opened her window and took a deep breath of the New Bark Town’s fresh air. “The day I become a Pokemon trainer.”

* * *

 

“Did you pack everything? Clothes? Toothbrush? Your Pokegear?”

“Yup, I ran through your list last night and packed everything! You’re worrying too much, Mom.” Honoka patted her backpack and flashed the Pokegear hanging on her hips.

“I’m just…” Honoka’s mom gave her daughter a sweet smile and pressed her arms before hugging her. “I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too, mom.” Honoka hugged back. “Dad’s still working on that huge order?”

“Yeah, talk about bad timing. Even with Yukiho helping I don’t think he can leave the kitchen for even a second. He’ll probably miss you the most, right after Yukiho.”

“Don’t forget to feed Rockruff, okay?” The soon Pokemon-trainer-to-be said as she knelt down to give Rockruff a few last head rubs.

“I wonder which of you two will miss the other more,” the two Kousaka’s shared a laugh before embracing each other one last time.

“Honoka, remember you can always come back home.”

“Thanks, I will.”

“Oh! Before I forget…” Honoka’s mom let go and handed Honoka a bag that lied in the counter. “Your dad prepared you some Homura and Oran manjuus. For sharing!”

Honoka took a peek inside the bag, two boxes stacked on top of each other. “Thanks, Dad!” Honoka shouted loud enough to be heard outside.

“Don’t forget to pick the strongest one! You’ll need it!” Yukiho yelled back from the kitchen.

“Now, off you go. Your friends are already waiting outside.”

Honoka nodded, gave her mother one last and quick hug before running outside.

* * *

 

“You seem very excited,” Umi commented with a small smile, standing right outside the Homura bakery and next to Kotori.

“I’ve been waiting for this day my entire life, you bet I’m excited!” Honoka embraced her two best friends and giggled. “And I get to embark on my journey with you two, I couldn’t ask for anything else.”

“So, are you ready...?” Kotori asked with a hint of mystery and eagerness before pulling out a case out of her bag. “For our first Pokemon?” she finished her question as she opened the case, revealing inside three brand new Pokeballs.

All of their eyes glinted with thrill, thrills of taking their first step on their biggest journey yet.


	2. New Bark Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honoka, Kotori and Umi leave their home town and start on their journey as Pokemon trainers.

“I know we've gone to Cherrygrove City a lot of times, but going there as trainers makes my heart beat faster.” Honoka commented with a smile. She was anxious to start as they reached New Bark Town's gate.

“Being Pokemon trainers does make the whole world much different,” Umi agreed and looked out the route ahead of them. Suddenly, the very familiar Route 29 seemed new and exciting.

“My mom also gave me these!” Kotori pulled out a tote bag and opened it. Honoka and Umi curiously took a glimpse of its contents: several Pokeballs, Potions and other assorted Pokemon goodies.

“Oh! I know! Why don’t we give our Pokemon a try! We can fix them up right up if they get too hurt.” Honoka pulled out her Pokeball with excitement.

“I must admit that I am very anxious to try out a Pokemon battle,” Umi found it difficult to hide her own enthusiasm. “Should we do a triple battle? That wouldn’t work…” Umi frowned as she tried to think of a solution.

“You two can battle first!” Kotori smiled and took out her Pokeball. “I think I want to spend some time with my Chikorita before I start battling.”

* * *

 

“Alright, Umi-chan! Are you ready?” Honoka was practically bouncing out of excitement. With a nod from her friend, Honoka threw out her Pokeball. “Go, Cyndaquil!”

“ _ Quil! _ ” Cyndaquil shook its body and stretched before letting out a fiery breath.

“My first Pokemon battle…” Umi steeled herself. Despite feeling more than comfortable with Honoka, this new experience was making her feel oddly anxious.

“Come on, Umi-chan! There’s nothing to worry about out!” Honoka yelled words of encouragement, Cyndaquil seeming to echo them with a cry of its own.

Honoka was right, she shouldn’t be feeling so scared. With a new found confidence, Umi threw out her Pokeball. Seeing her partner Totodile pop out of its Pokeball did make her feel excited for her first battle. Or maybe Honoka’s positivity was just that contagious.

“Okay, Cyndaquil! Are you ready to win your first battle?!” Honoka pumped her fists, the fire Pokemon following it with cry to match Honoka’s enthusiasm. “Alright Cyndaquil, use Blast Burn!”

“...  _ Quil? _ ” Cyndaquil turned around and tilted its head to the side, unsure of what to do.

“Fire Blast! Uh… Flamethrower?”

“Honoka! You just can’t ask your Pokemon to use moves it doesn’t know!” Umi frowned at Honoka’s lack of insight, but she did find her eagerness endearing, even if she wouldn’t say it out loud.

“Honoka-chan, try using moves that Cyndaquil can pull off. Even if it’s a fire-type Pokemon, you can’t just ask for the strongest moves right out of the bat.” Kotori explained from the sidelines.

“Oh, oops! Sorry! Alright then…” Honoka had to pause for a moment to think about her first move. “Cyndaquil, Tackle Totodile!”

“Quick, Totodile! Avoid the attack and Scratch Cyndaquil!” Umi was quick to respond. Unfortunately, Totodile wasn’t as quick on its feet so it took the full brunt of its opponent’s Tackle. The blue Pokemon was pushed back, but it retaliated with an attack of its own.

“Cyndaquil! Are you okay?” Honoka had to fight back the urge of running to her Pokemon’s side. This was a battle, she couldn’t intervene like that. Once Cyndaquil regained its footing, it let out a strong cry. “Alright! Then, um… use Ember!”

“Totodile! Water gun!” Umi ordered in response; both Pokemon shot out their attacks, clashing in mid-air and creating a thick cloud of mist in the crossfire.

“Just using Ember wouldn’t work…” Honoka said to herself. This whole battling thing was more complex than what she had thought. “Okay then, Cyndaquil! Charge through the mist and use Tackle again!”

Once Umi heard Honoka shout her next command, Umi pointed at the cloud of mist in front of Totodile. “Water gun!”

Totodile took in a deep breath and shot a spray of water right through the middle of the mist, hitting Cyndaquil right as it charged forward. The fire Pokemon was blasted back away and hit the ground, letting out a pained moan as it attempted to get up.

“Honoka-chan, I think Umi-chan won. Cyndaquil can’t fight anymore.” Kotori pointed out as she approached the hurt Pokemon and sprayed it with a Potion. Cyndaquil’s pained expression faded away as Kotori sprayed the purple bottle on it.

“Oh…” Honoka grew silent and a somber mood suddenly draped their surroundings.

“Honoka, are you okay?” Umi asked in concern, after noticing the ginger’s sudden mood change.

Honoka took a deep breath before giving her two friends one of her brightest smiles yet. “Yeah! That was so amazing! My heart’s still beating so hard!” Honoka crouched down and Cyndaquil ran to her side. Umi and Kotori let out relieved sighs as they saw Honoka hug her Pokemon and cuddle it.

“You were awesome out there, Cyndaquil! Umi-chan just won because she cheated and chose the Pokemon that was strong against you.” Honoka gave her Pokemon some encouraging words.

“Excuse me? If I remember correctly, and I do, I was the last one to choose a Pokemon.” Umi gave Honoka a disapproving look, which had the opposite effect on her when Honoka started to laugh.

“I can’t wait to see what’s ahead of us,” Honoka wiped some dirt off of Cyndaquil’s cheek. “Let's aim for the top of the League, Umi, Kotori! And you too, Cyndaquil.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to saberin, bcheddar13 and tumblr user nontann for helping me proofread this!


	3. Route 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onwards to Cherrygrove City!

Honoka stood on the tip of her toes and tried to look as far she could into the distance. She let out a grunt as she tried to stretch as far she could, but despite her best efforts she couldn’t see much past the hills up ahead.

“There isn’t much ahead…” Honoka let her feet rest and let out a defeated sigh. “I was really looking forward to meeting another trainer and battling them…”

“Well, Route 28 isn’t very long, Honoka-chan.” Kotori patted her friend’s back in a sign of comfort. “I’m sure we can at least find some wild Pokemon.”

“And New Bark Town is a very small town too,” Umi added, looking back at their hometown. They were still very close to the town’s gates. “I don’t think there are many trainers between here and Cherrygrove City, if any at all.”

“Besides! We have plenty of routes ahead of us. I’m sure we’ll find a lot of trainers.” Kotori’s last words seemed to cheer up the sulking ginger, as Honoka stood upright and nodded.

“Still, I would’ve liked to fight another person…” Honoka mumbled, eyeing the Pokeball on her hip.

“We should keep moving. Cherrygrove City isn’t far but I’d rather not still be here during nighttime.” Umi continued walking forward, Kotori and Honoka following suit.

* * *

 

“Aaah, geez! How boring!” Honoka laid down on a patch of grass, thoroughly defeated. “How come Pokemon suddenly stop showing up when you become a trainer?!”

“Well, if you keep yelling like that of course they won’t come. You keep scaring them away,” Umi pointed out as she sat down next to Honoka. “I must admit that I would’ve liked to have found a Pokemon already.”

“Yeah…” Honoka mumbled and waited for a second reply. When she didn’t hear it, she sat up and began to look around. “Hey, where’s Kotori-chan?”

“Now that you’ve mentioned it, I haven’t seen her in a while.” Umi frowned as she began to look around her.

“ _ Chikorita, use Tackle! _ ”

“That’s Kotori!” Umi quickly stood up and also began to look around more thoroughly. Their friend was nowhere to be seen.

_ “Okay, now Tackle it again!” _

“That way, Umi-chan!” Honoka pointed towards the direction of Kotori’s voice and quickly got up and headed to the source of the voice.

The two of them ran through some shrubbery which had completely obscured Kotori from where they were standing. They found her standing alongside her Chikorita, and right in front of them was a Pokeball shaking on the ground. Kotori was fully focused on the Pokeball; seeing her so serious was quite a rarity for Umi and Honoka.

Once the Pokeball stopped shaking and its light blinking, Kotori let out a sigh before dropping to her knees and hugging her Chikorita in a tight embrace.

“Yay, you did it! I’m so proud of you!” Kotori praised her Pokemon as she cuddled it. Chikorita let out a happy cry in response before noticing Umi and Honoka spying on them. Once Kotori noticed her Pokemon looking at their direction, she also turned to see her friends starting to approach her.

“Wow, Kotori-chan! Did you just catch a Pokemon?” Honoka walked over to the Pokeball, eyes glued to it with excitement.

“Mhm! Sorry I didn’t call you two, I was just so focused on the battle that I kind of forgot.” Kotori chuckled before getting back to her feet and joining Honoka.

“So, what was it that you caught?” Umi asked curiously. She couldn’t help but to stare at it too as Kotori picked it up.

“Why don’t you see for yourself?” Kotori smiled before throwing the Pokeball out in the air. Out of it came a Taillow, spreading its wings before roosting on Kotori’s arm.

“Oooh! A bird-type Pokemon!” Honoka exclaimed as she inspected Kotori’s new Pokemon. Taillow looked back curiously at Honoka, both of tilting their heads at the same time.

“You mean a flying-type.” Umi gave Honoka a stern look which went completely unnoticed as the latter was too fixated on Taillow.

“Isn’t it cute?” Kotori smiled and fixed some of the Pokemon’s feathers before reaching into her backpack to pull out a Potion. Taillow let out a pleased tweet as it got sprayed with medicine.

“It certainly seems to like you already,” Umi pointed out before reaching her hand towards Taillow. The Pokemon took notice of Umi and let out a chirp, scaring Umi for a moment. Once Taillow quieted down, Umi tried again and managed to pet Taillow.

“And it seems to like you too, Umi-chan!” Honoka smiled as she began to pet Taillow.

After a while, Taillow began to flap its wings and took flight, soaring through the skies right above them.

“It seems we might’ve smothered it a bit too much,” Umi commented as she watched the bird Pokemon eventually coming back down, landing this time on the ground. 

“Alright then, back to your ball, Taillow.” Kotori opened her Pokeball, and the Pokemon beamed right into it.

“We should keep going; the sun will set soon,” Umi suggested, seeing how the sky turned to shades of orange.

“What?! But I haven’t caught a Pokemon yet!” Honoka frowned. Umi rolled her eyes and began to walk back to the road.

“You’ll get your chance soon, Honoka-chan, but Umi-chan’s right. We should spend the night at Cherrygrove City and not out here,” Kotori explained and rubbed Honoka on the cheek.

“Fine…” Honoka mumbled, pressing her face on Kotori’s warm hand.

“Come on, let’s go.” Kotori gave Honoka a smile and moved her hand away from Honoka’s cheek to instead hold her hand. Kotori led Honoka back to Umi, and all three were back on track to their next destination.


	4. Route 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new Trainer approaches on Route 30! Friend or foe? Why not both?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After like two or so weeks of inactivity, here's a chapter that's longer than the other three chapters combined! Big shoutout to saberin for betaing this for me

“Honoka-chan!” Kotori called out again as she shook her sleeping friend. “Please wake up!” Kotori begged, having been trying to wake up Honoka for almost half an hour. She paused to look at the time in her Pokegear and felt a pit in her stomach; Umi would chew their ears out for leaving Cherrygrove City at almost noon.

“Hmm… Kotori-chan…?” Honoka mumbled, her eyes slowly opening as she began to wake up. Honoka sat up and let out a long yawn before stretching her limbs. “Good morning Kotori-chan,” she slurred.

“G-Good morning, Honoka-chan…” Kotori greeted back nervously. “D-Did you sleep well?”

“Hmm.... yeah,” Honoka mumbled as she rubbed the sleepiness on her eyes away. “I always thought Pokemon Center beds would be really uncomfortable.”

“I don’t think I can say the same about the pillows…”

“Well, you can’t sleep if you don’t use the one you’ve always used.” Honoka chuckled.

“True, I just can’t sleep without it!”

“Anyways, Kotori-chan. Where’s Umi-chan?” Honoka asked, their other companion nowhere to be found in the small room.

“Ah!” Kotori had forgotten about the time with the small morning chat. Honoka usually had that effect on her. Sometimes it got Umi as well. “Honoka-chan! We’re super late!”

“Eh?! W-What time is it?!” Honoka quickly reached out for her Pokegear, left plugged in and charging on a small table. “E-eh?! I-it’s almost twelve! Why didn’t you wake me up?!”

“I tried! For almost thirty minutes!” Kotori protested and offered Honoka a hand so she could quickly get up.

“How long has Umi-chan been gone for?” Honoka asked as she began to change out of her pajamas, almost hitting Kotori with her arm in the process.

“A-Almost an hour, and she waited for you to wake up for another hour…” Kotori said as she took a step back to give Honoka some space. She opened her bag to double check that she had packed everything.

“Umi-chan’s going to kill me!” Honoka cried as she hastily changed clothes, haphazardly throwing her pajamas away. Kotori sighed, simply relieved they could be on their way to join Umi.

* * *

 

“Umi-chaaan!” Honoka called out as she ran through Route 29 with Kotori right behind her, finding Umi not too far into the route.

“You overslept,” Umi commented once Honoka caught up to her.

“Y-You don’t have to remind me…” Honoka wheezed out as she panted, trying to get her breath back.

“Next time I should be the one waking you up.”

“I-It’ll be the only time that this happens!” Honoka promised, but Umi didn’t seem too convinced.

“Umi-chan? Who’s that?” Kotori asked, looking at the girl only a few meters away from them. She had blonde hair, tied in twintails, and was tending to her hurt Sentret with a Potion.

“A Trainer I just met. She challenged me to a battle,” Umi explained.

“Ooh! How did it go?!” Honoka asked with excitement.

“I-I won,” Umi said with a hint of proudness, her cheeks blushing. Umi walked to the blonde girl. “May I know your name?”

“It’s Jennifer,” she replied, only looking up once she had finished spraying medicine on her Sentret. “Thanks for the battle, um…”

“Umi.” 

“Thanks for the battle, Umi.” Jennifer smiled and petted her Pokemon. “You did great too.”

“Do you need help getting through the Route?” Umi asked. She usually did not feel comfortable talking with strangers, but she oddly felt responsible for her. She did beat her Pokemon.

“No thanks, we’re going to be fine.” Jennifer shook her head and politely declined. “We want to look for some wild Pokemon anyways.”

Having said their goodbyes, Umi joined her other two companions.

“Aw, she’s leaving already?” Honoka asked as she saw the other girl walk away.

“Yes, she said that she wanted stay in the Route longer,” Umi explained.

“Can’t we battle her too?” Honoka asked with a pout. She was eager to let her Cyndaquil battle again.

“I don’t think it’d be fair to make her fight three battles in a row. Even just two would be a bit unfair, don’t you think?” Kotori pointed out. She would be lying if she said that she didn’t want to battle as well, but she knew better than to make that stranger fight several opponents in a row.

“Well, I call dibs on the next challenger!” Honoka announced. Kotori already caught her first Pokemon and Umi had her first trainer battle. “I wanna do Pokemon trainer stuff too!”

“You’ll get your chance to.” Umi reassured her. Honoka had the innate ability to attract people after all.

“We should keep moving.” Kotori suggested after taking a look at the time. “We’re not going to make it to Violet City today... “ she spoke to herself.

“This wouldn’t have happened if you hadn’t overslept!” Umi’s loud voice made Honoka flinch and hide behind Kotori.

“Aw come on, Umi-chan! Our first night camping! Why do you have to get mad at me…” 

Honoka’s whimpering and pout stung Umi’s consciousness, but she couldn’t falter. Not too easily at least. “B-Because if you don’t learn to be responsible now, you’ll never be responsible when you become an adult.”

“Umi-chan’s just looking out for you.” Kotori pointed out and gave Honoka a sweet smile and turned to Umi. “Right?” Umi couldn’t reply, simply giving a silent agreement. “Let’s get going!” Kotori said enthusiastically, taking hold of Umi and Honoka’s hands.

“D-Do we have to walk like this?” Umi weakly protested, embarrassed by the thought of someone seeing them holding hands.

“Mhmm!” Kotori nodded, not giving it a second thought.

* * *

 

“What kind of Pokemon do you think we’ll find?” Umi wondered, her embarrassment gone and in its place the thought of a new member of her team.

“Oh, oh! I want a… a Garchomp!” Honoka nodded rapidly.

“I don’t think there are any wild Pokemon that strong anywhere near here.” Kotori pointed out, earning a chuckle out of Honoka. “As for Kotori… Wouldn’t a Swablu be cute? Or maybe a-”

Their conversation was cut off short by the loud cries of Pokemon off in the distance. Honoka was quick to unlock her arm with Kotori’s and ran after the source of the noises just down the path, too excited on the prospect of an addition to her party. The other two exchanged a brief look before following Honoka.

“Guys! Check it out,” Honoka signaled her two friends to join her. Honoka had been watching a trainer battle a wild Pokemon.

“Honedge, Tackle that Yungoos again!”

After receiving its order from its trainer, Honedge hit the Yungoos with the side of its blade. The wild Pokemon powered through the attack and retaliated by biting the sash of Honedge.

“Now that’s a cool Pokemon,” Honoka commented, her eyes glues on the Ghost and Steel Pokemon.

“Yeah, but its trainer…” Kotori mumbled, Honedge’s pained shrieks sending shivers down her spine.

“She’s pushing her Pokemon too hard.” Umi finished Kotori’s thought as she watched Honedge struggle to free itself from its opponent’s Bite.

“Honedge, spin to shake it off and use Fury Cutter!” the brunette yelled. Honedge kept struggling for a few more seconds before spinning vertically and slamming the Yungoos to the ground, and with its same momentum slashed at the down Yungoos.

“She knocked it out.” Umi pointed out, but taking another glance at the trainer she didn’t seem to have the intent of catching that Yungoos.

“She’s kind of…” Kotori began thinking out loud as she watched the trainer call back her Pokemon to its ball and began to rummage through her backpack.

“Short.” Honoka pointed out. “I’m gonna go challenge her!” she announced before making off to meet the brunette.

“Her Pokemon was in no condition to battle.” Umi sighed before following Honoka again.

“Hey!” Honoka greeted the brunette with a smile.

The trainer didn’t acknowledge Honoka as she kept looking for something in her bag. Seemingly not having found what she searched, she sighed. “Can I... help you?” she asked.

“I’m Honoka Kousaka!” Honoka introduced herself. “And these are Umi-chan and Kotori-chan.” She followed once the other two had joined her.

“I’m Tsubasa.”

“That was a great battle,” Honoka commented, still holding her bright smile.

“Not really.” Tsubasa was quick to respond with a dry answer. Umi and Kotori had to agree but didn’t voice their thoughts.

“Your Honedge looked very hurt fighting that Yungoos. You should heal it,” Umi suggested with good intentions but came across colder than she wanted to.

Tsubasa sighed again and looked down at the ground. “I haven’t battled in years. I don’t… I didn’t mean to.”

“So that fight was to practice?” Kotori realized that the battle was probably to train and not to catch.

“Yeah, we’ve been doing this since early morning.” Tsubasa nodded, finally looking back up at the trio

“And also you should battle me!” Honoka pointed at Tsubasa and then at herself. “We’re both trainers, that’s what trainers do. And it’d be good practice too.”

“I’d love to but I’ve run out of Potions” Tsubasa swung her backpack over her shoulders. “I should head to a Pokemon Center.”

“We have Potions to spare. We can heal your Pokemon if you want,” Kotori offered.

“I’d owe you big favor-”

“Only!” Honoka interrupted Tsubasa, putting her hand in front of Kotori. “We’ll heal your Pokemon only if you battle me. We can heal both our Pokemons next.”

Umi was quick to turn to Honoka with a very disapproving look. “Honoka! Don’t make use of other’s necessities to-!”

“No, it’s fine.” Tsubasa took her Pokeball in hand and nodded. “I accept your terms and your challenge, Kousaka-san.”

* * *

 

“Are you ready, Kousaka-san?” Tsubasa asked enthusiastically. The idea of having to battle a trainer after so much grinding with wild Pokemon seemed tiresome at first, but now her heart pounded loud and fast. Tsubasa spun her Pokeball in the air once before throwing out Honedge out for battle.

“I was born ready.” Honoka smiled before throwing out her Pokeball, Cyndaquil coming out with its battle cry and a spew of fire around its neck. “Alright, Cyndaquil, Tackle Honedge!” Honoka was ready to  _ win _ .

Tsubasa couldn’t help but smiling and refrained from giving out an order yet. Her silence puzzled Honoka, but she pressed on with her offensive. Cyndaquil dashed towards its opponent, and jumped towards Honedge with all the momentum it had built up. Cyndaquil phased right through Honedge and landed on its face, even dragging itself a few feet on the ground before coming to a stop.

“E-eh?!”

“You should keep type effectiveness in mind at all times, Honoka!” Umi shouted from the sidelines. Umi couldn’t believe Honoka couldn’t keep such basics of battling in mind.

“Your friend is right, Kousaka-san. Although it should be type immunities, to be exact. Now, Honedge, counterattack with a Tackle of your own!”

“C-Cyndaquil! Get up and move out of the way!” Honoka yelled, but her Pokemon had barely managed to get back up before it was put down on the ground again by Honedge. “Come on, Cyndaquil! You can get back up!” Its trainer’s encouraging words had their effect on Cyndaquil as it stood up and spewed fire out in the air with another cry. “Yeah, way to go! Now, use Ember!”

Cyndaquil shot out a fireball, hitting Honedge right in the middle of its sash.

“A direct hit, nice shot!” Honoka cheered, waving at her Pokemon.

“Honedge! Spin to put out the fire!” Tsubasa ordered, but in its panic, her Pokemon didn’t listen. “Just like with that Yungoos!” After a few more seconds of panicking, Honedge snapped out of it and spun like before and finally putting out that fire. The area that had been lit now looked burnt black and Honedge appeared exhausted.

“Your opponent looks tired, Cyndaquil. Let’s finish this battle with another Ember!”

“Honedge, watch out!” Tsubasa warned her Pokemon but it was too late. Cyndaquil’s attack hit right on Honedge’s blade. Honedge quickly fell down to the ground, knocked out and unable to battle.

“Yeah, Cyndaquil!” Honoka crouched and Cyndaquil ran right into its trainer, letting out a joyous cry. “You did a great job.” Honoka smiled and ruffled its head.

Tsubasa let out a deep breath and smiled before calling back Honedge into its Pokeball. She rubbed her Pokeball with her thumb before pocketing it and walking towards the winner of the battle.

“You should keep type effectiveness in mind.” Honoka commented as she saw Tsubasa approach her.

“Well, I didn’t have much say about it when I only had one Pokemon.” Tsubasa jabbed back before the two laughed. “I get a feeling you’re going to go far, Kousaka-san.”

“Yeah! Umi, Kotori and I are aiming to the top of the ladder! We’re gonna be champions.” Honoka stood up and called Cyndaquil back into its Pokeball.

“Hmmm…” Tsubasa hummed in amusement. Or was it awe? Honoka couldn’t quite pin it down. “That’s pretty ambitious. And a pretty long journey.”

“We’re ready to embark it,” Kotori commented and gave Tsubasa a couple of Potions. “It might be long, but as long as we’re together we can push each other to keep on going.”

Tsubasa couldn’t help but to smile at Kotori’s overly sweet words, and gratefully took the medicine. 

“Sorry for dragging you into this,” Umi apologized and bowed her head, her hand on the back of Honoka’s head and trying to force it down into a bow as well.

“It’s no problem, really. I had fun.” Tsubasa chuckled at the scene and shook her head. “I wouldn’t mind battle Kousaka-san again some next time.”

Honoka smiled gleefully and nodded with excitement. “You can call me Honoka.”

“Where are you headed next?” Umi asked.

“Well… I’m out of Potions so I think I’ll go to Violet City. I’m sure a Gym leader will get my blood pumping even more.”

“Oh oh! Why don’t we go together? You don’t mind, right? I’m sure it’ll be fun.” Honoka offered, taking quick glances at her other two companions.

“I don’t have any objections.” Kotori nodded once in agreement.

“If Tsubasa-san isn’t against it… I think it would be pleasant to know her more,” Umi mumbled and gave Tsubasa a nervous smile.

Tsubasa giggled and smiled back. “Well, if you’re all going to insist that much, I guess I’ll go with you.”

* * *

 

“I didn’t think we’d all be able to fit in this tent,” Honoka commented as she snuggled right between Umi and Kotori’s sleeping bags.

“Well, it is still a bit of a tight fit.” Umi added but agreed with Honoka to a degree.

“But it kind of resembles all of our sleepovers when we were kids, doesn’t it?” Kotori giggled and inched closer to Honoka.

“True, it does. We did all try to cramp into a single bed, even if one of us ended up on the floor by the morning. Usually Honoka.” Umi softly giggled. Honoka and Kotori giggled too and all together let out a nostalgic sigh.

Honoka smiled, turned to her sides and planted a single kiss on Kotori and Umi each.

“Good night guys, I love you.”

“Good night, Honoka-chan.”

“Good night, Honoka.”

_ What the heck was that?!  _ Tsubasa had to cover her mouth to not let whatever gibberish and loud sound that her vocal chords wanted to perform. She didn’t even want to imagine how red her cheeks probably were.  _ Those were definitely kisses, right? How was she going to face them all three with a straight face next morning?! _

_ How was she going to face Honoka next morning?! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told myself "no shipping in this fic" but how am I gonna get those hits.  
> This fic is a passion project that I've been wanting to do for over two years and now that I'm writing it it turns out to be one of my least popular works (:3｣∠)_ oh well


	5. Dark Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, showing some compassion gets the job done just as well.

Tsubasa watched the fire crackle in front of her as she let her mind sink in her thoughts. Unclipping her Pokeball from her waist, her fingers played with it as her thoughts lingered on her day, her training session with Honedge and on her chance encounter with Honoka. Her battle against her and her Cyndaquil. During that fight, Tsubasa was able to see that glint of pure hope and innocence, one that she once used to have a long time ago. She smiled, memories of four years ago coming back to her. A nostalgic sigh came out, bittersweet moments of her first partner.

Tsubasa looked up at the midnight sky, a meteor shower taking hold of her attention. She never really was one to fall for superstitions, but thinking about Honoka and her friends made her reconsider her stance. Was it really a chance encounter that brought their meeting, or something else? She couldn’t help but to wonder as she stared at the falling stars. Closing her eyes, she wished upon them.

* * *

 

“So, are you all from New Bark?”

“Yup!” Honoka grinned, putting her arms around Umi and Kotori’s shoulders and pulling them close. “We’re childhood friends!”

“We’ve always dreamt of going out on an adventure together,” Kotori added, giggling as Honoka embraced her and Umi.

“And also collecting Gym Badges to be able to participate in the Pokemon League.” Umi blushed slightly at Honoka’s skinship but talking about their collective goal motivated her greatly.

Tsubasa hummed curiously in response. “You know that there can only be one League Champion though, right?”

The trio stopped on their tracks and grew silent. Tsubasa knew that she probably shouldn’t be prodding them, especially because she only knew them for a day, but her curiosity got the better of her.

“We’ll cross that bridge when we have to!” Honoka announced and gave her two childhood friends a quick squeeze before letting go of them. “First, we have to get all the Gym Badges, otherwise we can’t even qualify.”

“Where are you from, Kira-san?” Umi asked. She was familiar to most residents of both New Bark Town and Cherrygrove City, both being among the smaller communities of Johto.

“I’m from Mahogany Town. Not too interesting.” Tsubasa shrugged, but to her surprise Honoka had gotten to her side in a blink of an eye and leaned towards her. Tsubasa had to lean back for some personal space.

“Not too interesting?! I’ve always wanted to go to Mahogany Town! Since I was like five!” Tsubasa was glad she took a step back, otherwise Honoka would have been yelling in her ear.

“R-Really?” Tsubasa was not so sure as to why would want to visit her hometown. The rumours of a red Gyarados sure attracted curious tourists, but that was the Lake of Rage, not Mahogany Town itself.

“Kotori also wants to visit Mahogany Town ever since I was little.” Kotori shared Honoka’s sentiment.

“I-I must admit that I am also very curious about it.” Umi looked away, her arms tucked behind her.

“Mhmm! Everyone at New Bark Town wants to try some Rage Candy Bars! Johto’s delicious signature souvenir!”

“Oh… of course. Rage Candy Bars.” Despite her best efforts, Tsubasa could not hide her lack of enthusiasm. She thought that perhaps these three saw something about Mahogany Town that she couldn’t see about it. But she had completely forgotten about the one thing that was known about Mahogany town that wasn’t that it was the smallest town in Johto.

“Say… you don’t happen to have some on you, do you?” Honoka’s voice was as sweet as a Rage Candy Bar, but her hands moved like the ones of a thief. Kotori got to Honoka’s side, excited about the prospect of the snack, and Umi glanced from the sidelines.

“Sorry to burst your bubble, but no, I don’t.” Tsubasa chuckled, seeing Honoka and Kotori immediately deflate in disappointment. “I’m far away from home, and they go bad quickly if not refrigerated.”

Tsubasa stared at the three friends, their joint disappointment tugged at her heartstrings. “Well… if we meet at Mahogany Town, I’ll treat you a box of Rage Candy Bars. How about that?”

Tsubasa’s offer had an immediate effect, Honoka and Kotori smiling widely and nodding excitedly, while Umi’s smile was more tame but her eyes showed as much excitement as the other two.

“Umi-chan! Kotori-chan! Let’s go in there!” Honoka pointed at the cave entrance at the foot of a mountain, right by the start of Route 31.

“A cave?” Kotori hummed with curiosity.

“No. It’s too dangerous.” Umi was quick to shoot down Honoka’s idea.

“Aw, come on, Umi-chan! Who knows what Pokemon we could find in there!” Honoka then turned to Tsubasa, looking for backup.

“Dark Cave? It’d definitely be dangerous…” Tsubasa’s opinion flipped Honoka’s expectant smile to a disappointing frown. “If we didn’t have any Pokemon.”

“Yeah, Umi-chan! You gotta start thinking like a Pokemon trainer now!” Honoka put her hands on Umi’s shoulders and started to rub them. “There’s nothing to fear!”

“And if one of us gets in trouble we can help each other out. Like always.” Kotori smiled and gently took hold of Umi’s hand.

Between the shoulder rubs from Honoka and the Kotori’s thumb gently rubbing the palm of her hand, Umi sighed in defeat. “Fine. But! Only if we have an Escape Rope.”

“Eeeh?!” Kotori and Honoka choired, quickly backing up and each rummaging through their respective bags.

Umi smiled, knowing that even their coaxing that she was particularly weak for, she had won this round.

“I have a spare one,” Tsubasa commented as she showed a ring of tied rope from her own bag.

* * *

 

“Where’s Honoka?” Umi asked as she finished tying one end of the rope around her waist.

“I’m here!” Honoka came out running from a forested area just next to the cave entrance, holding several thick tree branches.

“What are those for?” Kotori asked.

“It’s part of the plan,” Honoka answered with a smile.

“Are you ready?” Tsubasa had finished tightly tying the other end of the rope to the entrance’s sign. “After you then.”

One by one they all entered the cave. Almost unnaturally, the light coming from the cave entrance was swallowed by darkness only a few meters into the cave. A few steps forward and they could barely see their own hands if they put it in front of their faces and let alone anything else deeper in the cave.

“This is not going to work,” Umi spoke her mind.

“Alright, it’s plan time!” Honoka announced, her loud voice echoing across the cave. “Go, Cyndaquil!” She took out her sole Pokeball and let out her Pokemon.

“Cyndaquil is going to get tired very quickly if you make it keep its flame up,” Kotori commented.

“Now, Cyndaquil,” Honoka crouched down and got close enough to her Pokemon so it could see her smile, “can you light this stick for me? Just the tip.” Honoka took out one of the thick branches from her bag and pointed at its end. Cyndaquil nodded in response and let out a small jet of fire, lighting Honoka’s stick and illuminating the area around them. “See?”

“Yes, we can see now.” Tsubasa began to look around the cave. The makeshift torch Honoka had just engineered made it visible enough so they should not have to worry about any hazards.

“Not that kind of see! Honoka had a plan!” Honoka complaint made Tsubasa laugh.

“That’s not how you make a torch-”

“Hey, Umi-chan.” Kotori interrupted Umi by tugging her by the rope around her waist. “Wouldn’t it be better if you complimented Honoka-chan? Or at least acknowledge her ‘plan’,” Kotori whispered and smiled.

“Eh? Ah, um… y-yes, great job, Honoka.” Umi tripped on her words but managed to mutter out a compliment. Was it even that much of a compliment? Umi frowned as she began to think about it. Kotori thought that she might have been too harsh on Honoka, but Umi only wanted was best for her. Umi looked up at Honoka and the flood of thoughts that plagued her mind were washed away by Honoka’s smile. It almost seemed like what illuminated the cave was her and not the torch.

“Thank you, Honoka.”

Honoka’s grin grew a tiny bit bigger, and she began to walk forward, leading the group with torch in hand and fire Pokemon on her shoulder.

“You know, this cave looked way smaller from the outside,” Honoka commented as they pressed on. The air was somewhat damp but not stale, most likely due to the unperceivable size of the cave. While on the move, all four girls were on the lookout for any wild Pokemon, but the ones they could make out in the darkness were quick to scatter away.

“We’re most likely scaring them off with the torch.” Tsubasa pointed out.

“They’re not used to bright lights, probabl-”

“Shh shh!” Honoka interrupted Umi and had also pressed her finger on Umi’s lips. Before she could retort, Honoka handed Kotori the torch. “I hear something.”

Everyone remained silent and sure enough, the sounds of a Pokemon echoed through the cave.

“This way! Let’s go, Cyndaquil!” Honoka pumped her fist in the air and ran towards the direction of the sounds.

“W-Wait, Honoka-chan! It’s too dangerous to go alone!” Kotori protested and quickly went after her charging friend, the other two following suit.

Honoka’s excitement gradually turned to concern the closer she got to the Pokemon she was hearing; the clearer its sounds became, the more obvious it became that they were weak cries of pain. Her visibility also began to become clearer, but not because of her eyes getting used to the darkness but because the cave itself began to become less dark despite dwelling deeper into it. 

“Look.” Umi pointed up at the cave ceiling. Or rather, lack thereof. It looked as if something had punched a hole in it, letting some sunlight into the cave.

“And over there!” Honoka pointed at where most of the sunlight had been hitting: the rubble of the collapsed cave ceiling on the ground. When she realized that the pained Pokemon cries were coming from underneath all the rubble, Honoka rushed towards it and started to push the pile of rocks.

“Oh no!” Kotori gasped in disbelief and handed the torch to Tsubasa to help Honoka push off the larger rubble off of the Pokemon underneath them, Umi not waiting a second to join them.

“I think I see it!” Honoka swore she saw  _ something _ move under all the rocks, but she was not quite sure what she saw. 

After counting down to three, Umi, Kotori and Honoka together pushed off the heaviest piece of rubble, finally having pushed away all of the larger rocks off of the pile. Honoka brushed off remaining dust and smaller stones, when she realized that one of the rocks she rolled let out a weak sound.

“ _ Nior.... _ ”

“ _ This _ rock is the Pokemon!” Honoka said as she rolled it back, trying to see its face, but only saw more rock. With a heavy grunt, Honoka lifted the Pokemon and pressed it against her chest.

“What are you doing?” Tsubasa asked, approaching the group so they could all take a better look at the Pokemon Honoka was holding. It still looked like just a rock, though.

“What do you mean? We gotta help it!” Honoka frowned.

“You should catch it. It’s already hurt,” Tsubasa suggested.

“That wouldn’t be fair!” Honoka protested.

“Wouldn’t you just hurt it again if you try to catch it later? It’s easier to catch hurt Pokemon, you know,” she explained.

“It must be already confused and scared, I don’t think it’d appreciate being put in a Pokeball right now.” Kotori commented, listening to Pokemon’s weak cries.

“We can discuss this later, we should leave this cave.” Umi’s stern suggestion sounded more like an order, something the other three could agree on, and with the help of the rope that Umi tied around her waist, started to make their way out.

* * *

 

“There, all better now.” Honoka smiled as she finished spraying the curative medicine on the hurt Pokemon and stroked its rocky body. She was not even sure if the Pokemon would understand what she was doing with a body like that, but she liked to think that everyone enjoyed a good patting.

“I still think you should’ve caught it immediately,” Tsubasa commented as she undid the rope on Umi. She had to admit that seeing the Pokemon finally letting out sounds that were not in pain felt somewhat rewarding.

The Pokemon let out a cheery cry once Honoka patted it. Honoka grinned in response, let it go and took a step back to give it some space. The rock Pokemon quickly floated up and spun a few times before flying into Honoka’s chest, almost knocking her down. Luckily, Tsubasa happened to be right behind her and caught her just in time.

“W-Whoah! H-Hey, that kinda hurt,” Honoka had to take a moment to regain her balance and catch her breath. 

“You okay?” Tsubasa asked, putting more concern in her voice that she had meant to. Honoka did not seem to notice though, too preoccupied with what she had in her arms.

“Y-Yeah, I’m okay. What’s your name, little guy?” Honoka asked once she had regained her footing.

Umi inspected the small cracks on the Pokemon’s rocky body and began to think back on the books she had read. “On closer inspection, I am confident that it’s a Minior.”

“Minior, huh… Aren’t you a happy one?” Honoka rubbed Minior’s rocky shell some more, something the Pokemon took well.

“I think it likes you, Honoka-chan.” Kotori giggled, seeing how fond it had grown of her already. “Why not take it with you?”

“What do you think? Wanna tag along?” Honoka asked, taking Minior’s happy cry as a yes. It had not been what she had thought her first Pokemon capture would have been like, but Honoka did not mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this was planned to be two separate chapters, but the first half wasn't long enough to justify a single chapter. Sorry about this late update, but uni has kept me busy. Final assignments week!

**Author's Note:**

> Here's something that's been on its planning stage for the longest of times! I hope that you do enjoy this adventure that I have in the workings. Pokemon is the one thing that I love more than Love Live and this is project that I've been wanting to do for forever now. Shoutout to bcheddar13 for helping me get this started.


End file.
